Pequeñas delicias de la vida escolar
by rose-roxette
Summary: Seirin contado por quién más lo conoce, la entrenadora, Riko Aida. El día a día de Riko junto a sus chicos. DRABBLES. ¡Lean & Comenten!
1. Mujer

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

**001# Mujer**

Nunca le había molestado. No a ella, no. Ser mujer nunca le dio problemas a la hora de entrenar a sus chicos. Ella les daba órdenes, ellos cumplían, les decía en que mejorar y lo hacían. Simple. Claro. Pero hoy ese comentario de una de las chicas de su clase, le había molestado. Se había clavado en ella como una espina.

"_No importa lo que hagas nunca serás parte de ellos." _

Dios, eso dolió. Riko siempre había sido confiada, nunca se sintió menos por ser del otro sexo. Pero al verlos celebrar mientras ella estaba sentada en el banco de los suplentes al costado de la cancha, se dio cuenta. _Nunca iba a ser uno de ellos en la cancha._ Pero la sonrisa que ellos le dedicaron después, hizo que no serlo no importara. _Ella era parte de Seirin a su manera__._


	2. Idiotas y el basquetbol

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

La narración puede cambiar por capitulo.

**002# Idiotas y el basquetbol**

Medio dormida o medio despierta, esa era la pregunta. Caminando hacia el colegio cansada por no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior, Riko iba, sola, escuchando música. Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, poco a poco acortó la distancia hasta Seirin. Al entrar vio algo que la dejó helada, en shock, que definitivamente la terminó de despertar. Sus chicos, sus jugadores estaban parados esperándola. "Bien, esto es nuevo", pensó. En sus dos años como entrenadora ninguno de ellos la había esperado en la entrada del colegio por ninguna razón. Algo había pasado, algo querían_. Los conocía demasiado bien._

— ¿Qué rompieron?—les espetó, sus rostros palidecieron al instante. Se miraron entre ellos sin decir ni una palabra. Les le notaba el miedo y los nervios de solo verlos— ¿y bien? ¿Qué hicieron?—no hubo respuesta. Kiyoshi dio un paso adelante, sonrisa pegada a la cara como siempre, haciendo un esfuerzo para no lucir tan nervioso.

—Riko—dijo como pudo—fue un accidente lo juro—palideció más ante la mirada irritada que recibió por parte de la chica—estaba practicado con Kagami y quizás, rompimos un aro del gimnasio sin querer…—le costó decir lo último.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron, qué?!—El grito los dejo aturdidos—Lo hablamos después del colegio en el entrenamiento—les informó, para luego darles una mirada que le dio miedo.

"Están muertos." pensó la entrenadora de Seirin.


	3. Burocracia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

**#003 Burocracia**

No los miraba, no los iba a ver. Estaban parados con caras de suplica. No los iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. ¡Desgraciados! ¿Saben lo que cuesta arreglar los aros del gimnasio? **No.** _Ninguno sabía._ La vez que rompieron el aro en Kaijo, ¿quién lo tuvo que pagar? _Ella. _No tienen idea de los trámites que hay que hacer para pedir el maldito aro y cambiarlo. El papeleo que _ella_ tenía que hacer. Pedir presupuesto, presentarlo a la escuela y muchas cosas más. No quería pensarlo, le daba dolor de cabeza. Mejor pensar en algo más lindo. _Castigo._ **Venganza. _La iban a pagar y muy caro._**


	4. Akihabara

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

**#004 Akihabara**

_¿Cómo termino allí?_ Vestida con un ridículo traje de sirvienta, trabajando en un café en Akihabara. Estos eran los pensamientos de la chica de cabello corto y marrón mientras ataba el moño de su delantal dentro del vestidor para empleadas. El traje consistía en un vestido negro con puntillas blancas, un delantal también blanco, cancanes negros, zapatos del mismo color, una Katyusha* blanca y como toque final una orejas de gato marrones para que coincidieran con su pelo. Era día de orejas de gato en el maid café. Odiaba ese trabajo. Lo aborrecía, pero más odiaba el hecho de que lo necesitaba, ya que ciertos idiotas rompieron el aro del gimnasio. _Otra vez._ **El mismo, encima.** La escuela se negaba a pagar otro aro, _de nuevo._ Ellos no tenían como pagar el aro por si solos, así que tuvo que buscar una forma de hacerlo. _Ella sola. _Porque los de primer año estaban ocupados con su exámenes recuperatorios, especialmente Kagami. Tenía que hacer cinco. **Cinco.** Los de segundo año tenían un trabajo que hacer en grupos y estaban atrasados. Como su grupo era el único que había terminado antes, ella se hizo cargo de los fondos para el aro.

Suspiró con cansancio. "Estos chicos me van a matar un día de estos, bueno, si no los mato yo primero" pensó cansadamente. Guardo el bolso del colegio junto con el uniforme en su casillero, tomo una fuente, un anotador y una birome*. Suspiró nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Era hora de trabajar. Tenía que atender a los clientes, rogando que no hubiese alguien que la reconociera.

* * *

_*Katyusha: es el lazo que se usa en la cabeza, y tiene como función amarrar de manera vistosa el cabello._

**No sé como le dicen en otros países por eso lo aclaro igual:**

_*Birome:_ _bolígrafo, pluma esferográfica, lapicera, lapicero, esfera, plumero, esferógrafo, pluma o puntabola._

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Gracias por leer.  
**


	5. Encuentros en Akihabara

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

Decidí hacer un par de capis más sobre este tema, espero le gusten. :)

* * *

_Suspiró nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Era hora de trabajar. Tenía que atender a los clientes, rogando que no hubiese alguien que la reconociera._

* * *

**#005 Encuentros en ****Akihabara**

Era un día bastante ocupado en su nuevo trabajo. Llegaban clientes a cada rato, casi no había lugar donde acomodarlos. Parejas jóvenes, grupos de amigas, chicos solos, familias, etc. Riko fue hasta una mesa con dos chicas, llevándoles lo que habían pedido, un jugo de naranja, torta de chocolate y un té. Después de haber servido esa mesa, se dirigió al mostrador-barra, en el fondo del local, esperando para entregar el siguiente pedido para la mesa de una pareja. Era un lugar bastante grande, por ende necesitaban varias empleadas para servir. Había cinco chicas además de ella, llevando pedidos o acomodando gente. El café contaba con treinta mesas aproximadamente, cada empleada tenía un sector definido para atender, a Riko le tocó el de la puerta.

—Bienvenidos a casa amos—Oyó la puerta abrirse junto con el clásico saludo de los Maid Café.

—Ne, Shin-chan, ¿no son lindas las maid?—decía burlonamente un chico, reconocible por su voz—Ne, neh, Shin-chan, Shin-chan—Conocía esa voz de algún lado, se dio vuelta para ver quiénes eran. _¡Dios, la sorpresa que se llevó!_ No lo podía creer, parados buscando una mesa para sentarse, estaban dos chicos; uno de cabello y ojos verdes, lentes negros y un objeto extraño en la mano; el otro, ojos azules platinados, pelo negro y una sonrisa burlona pegada a la cara. Midorima Shintarō y Takao Kazunari, respectivamente. Los reconoció fácilmente, había pasado horas estudiando los DVD de sus juegos y prácticas para Seirin, bueno, además de que habían jugado contra ellos. Con un nuevo sentimiento encontrado, nómbrese_, pánico, _volvió a ver hacia el mostrador-barra, rogando a todas la deidades existentes que no la vieran.

_¡Que iba a hacer si la reconocían! ¡Perdería todo su respeto como entrenadora! ¡Quién respeta alguien que usa un disfraz de sirvienta con orejas de gato!_

Calmándose un poco se dispuso a ver en que mesa se disponían a sentarse. Al parecer irían al sector siguiente del de ella, la mesa contigua de la única de su propio sector que estaba desocupada. Esos lugares eran atendidos por una chica llamada Haru. "¡Sí!" cantó en forma de victoria para sus adentros, pero justo cuando se disponía a agarrar los platos con la comida, los vio cambiarse, por el rabillo del ojo, a la única mesa libre que ella atendiera. Puso los platos y vasos en la bandeja y se dirigió con cuidado de no ser vista, al lugar de la pareja.

—Shin-chan, mejor esta mesa, queda más cerca de la puerta, si vienen el resto de los chicos del equipo nos verán más rápido. —escuchó decir al pelinegro, mientras les servía al otro par de clientes. La pareja estaba ubicada diagonalmente a ellos, por lo que ella le daba la espalda al dúo de Shūtoku. _Ya estaba, adiós su respeto como entrenadora._

—No creo que vengan Takao-nanodayo—respondió Midorima mirando por las ventanas del Maid Café. Como siempre fue olímpicamente ignorado por su compañero.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿nos toma el pedido?—dijo Kazunari, girando, tratando de llamar su atención.

* * *

¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos :)


	6. ¿En qué puedo servirle, amo?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

_—Disculpe señorita, ¿nos toma el pedido?—dijo Kazunari, girando, tratando de llamar su atención._

* * *

**#006 ¿En qué puedo servirle, amo?**

"Bien, Riko, cálmate solo es un trabajo, no hay otra, vamos, ¡no es el fin del mundo!" Todo esto recorría la mente de la chica. "Sonríeles, sírveles y si preguntan, dile que no puedes decirles o inventa algo más creíble. _Espero._" Pensando todo esto en un segundo, Riko suspiro para sus adentros y giro a sus otros clientes. Sonriendo miro a los ocupantes de la mesa mientras se acercaba.

—Buenos días amos, ¿Qué van a pedir?—_Bien, ya estaba, solo faltaba la reacción de ellos. —_ ¿Desean que le traiga el menú?—Nerviosa preguntó.

El pelinegro la miró, luego a Midorima.

—¿Te conozco?—Sorpresa inundaba su cara.

—Es la entrenadora de Serin, Takao-nanodayo—_Ah, Midorima y su memoria_— ¿Aida-san?—

—Si—dijo asintiendo. "No entres en pánico Riko, sonríe, ¡Sonríe!" pensó—Ha sido un tiempo, ¿No, Midorima-sama?—Midorima solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Eehh, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?—chillo el otro chico.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kazunari-sama—el de la vista de halcón le sonrió.

—¡Qué bueno!—_Bien, no se rieron de ella. _—Neh, neh, Riko-san—ella lo miró algo sorprendida, _¡No podía tratarla con tanta familiaridad!_—¿Por que trabajas acá?—El peliverde lo miró con aprehensión para luego suspirar, no importaba, Kazunari no iba a cambiar a estas alturas.

—Eemm—dudó. _¡No sabía cómo responderles!_

—Takao, no debes preguntar esas cosas—"¡Gracias Midorima!"—Molesta a la gente-nanodayo—el pelinegro hizo un puchero—está prohibido, mira, regla cinco—dijo señalando a un cartel en la pared. Las reglas del Maid Café que decían: **_1. No se pedirá el número de teléfono a las maid. 2. No se pedirá la dirección e-mail de las maid. 3. Se prohíbe el contacto corporal con las trabajadoras. 4. Está prohibido preguntar a las trabajadoras sobre sus turnos de trabajo. 5. Está prohibido preguntar a las Maid sobre asuntos de su vida privada. 6. Totalmente prohibido el espionaje, chantaje o acoso a alguna de las sirvientas.7. Prohibido sacar fotos o filmar a las sirvientas. _Todas estas reglas se aplican a conocidos, familiares, amigos y clientes en general. El incumplimiento de ellas por parte de los mismos será reportado a la policía.**

"Gracias Maid Café, ¡Amo tus políticas de trabajo!" festejo internamente.

—Lo siento Kazunari-sama, no puedo decirle—dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Ooohhh—hizo un puchero— ¡Qué aburrido!—para luego sonreír con picardía— ¿Sabes por qué estamos acá?—lo miro confundida.

— ¡Takao! ¡No digas cosas innecesarias!—lo cortó su compañero.

— ¡Para buscar el _Lucky Item*_ de Shin-chan!—canturreó—el objeto de mañana, es un sombrero de _Kyubey*_ edición limitada. Solo se consigue aquí en Akihabara. —Dijo asintiendo—debe usarlo todo el día, eso dijo Oha Asa—y se rió.

Midorima lo miro con desprecio para luego volverse a ella.

— ¿Podría tráeme un menú?-nanodayo—

— ¡¿Y yo qué, Shin-chan?!—

—Muérete, Takao—Miro a ambos, se inclino y se giró para ir a buscar los menús.

* * *

*_ Lucky Item: objeto de la suerte, Midorima siempre lleva uno consigo._

_* Kyubey: Personaje del anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica._

* * *

Hola! Este será el último de los _Maid Cafe_ drabbles por un tiempo, en otro pondré las interacciones entre el duo de Shutoku y Riko. Olvidé decirles, los drabbles varian en temas, algunos son de humor (o eso intento) otros de cosas mas serias, algun drama metido por ahi. Espero sus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Rumour has it

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**#007 Rumour has it**

Lunes, día de escuela, _otra vez. _Bajando de su motoneta amarilla y sacándose el casco, Riko suspiró. Hoy también tenía que ir a trabajar. Después de encontrarse a los jugadores de Shūtoku el sábado, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a ir. Había suspendido las prácticas por toda la semana. Los de segundo tenían que entregar el trabajo grupal el viernes y no llegaban si iban a entrenar, los de primero casi habían terminado de rendir sus exámenes, siendo el último también el viernes. Iba tener que hacer de tutora para ellos._ ¡No podían hacerle suspender el entrenamiento por cosas así! ¡Tenían un compromiso con ella!_

Dejando el estacionamiento para bicis y motonetas del colegio, Riko se dirigió al edificio principal, cada mañana antes de comenzar las clases tenía que ir al salón del concejo estudiantil. Era la vice-presidenta, no podía no ir. Caminando por el pasillo sintió algunas miradas sobre ella. Si bien no estaba acostumbrada a que le prestasen atención, Riko lo dejo pasar. No le importaba mucho lo que el resto pensase de ella. Trabajar en el Maid Café no era tan feo como ella pensó en un principio, el sueldo era bueno y sus compañeras muy amables. El problema eran los rumores en el mundo de basquetbol, el resto le importaba un pepino. Si sus jugadores no la respetaban era su fin como entrenadora.

Llegó al salón y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el resto del ente.

—Buenos días—se oyó un sonido de reconocimiento—Todavía dormidos, ¿eh?—

El presidente, la saludó medio dormido, como siempre, al igual que el resto de las personas ahí. Sentándose en un escritorio, se puso a trabajar, se acercaba el festival escolar, y Seirin como una escuela nueva buscaba publicitarse por medio de este. Paso media hora hasta que el resto se despertó completamente.

—Ne, Riko-tan—así la llamaba el presidente, Haru, _sí, **el presidente**, hombre, con nombre de mujer_— ¿Has oído ese nuevo rumor tuyo?—Le daba más escalofríos que le dijera _"Riko-tan"_ que el rumor en sí.

— ¿Rumor nuevo? ¿Otro más? —Nunca pensó que fuese tan famosa dentro del colegio— ¿Haber de que se trata este?—después del último rumor sobre ella ya no quería saber más nada de eso.

—Algo sobre un trabajo de sirvienta, o algo así…—dijo la tesorera, Kahoko—Riko-chan, tienes mala suerte para los rumores—

—Todo el colegio lo sabe—dijo el secretario, Daisuke.

—Va a ser un día largo—suspiró, para luego seguir trabajando. Nadie toco más el tema. Los del concejo sabían que a ella, un grupo de chicas del colegio le tenían odio. El resto no. Hubo algunos incidentes de ellas para con Riko, le habían escondido los zapatos de interiores, le sacaron cosas, entre otras. No era fácil localizar al grupo entero. Los ataques habían disminuido, cuando Riko atrapó a una tirando basura en su casillero, nunca habían visto a la castaña tan enojada en sus vidas. Para mala suerte de ellos, la chica trabajaba sola y no sabía sobre las otras. Cuando Riko la interrogó por su odio a ella, su respuesta fue: _"—Todas sabemos que te acostas con tus jugadores, perra—" francamente Riko quedó sorprendida, "—hay un montón de chicas a las que nos gustan ellos, pero no decimos nada por tu culpa—"continuo "— ¿Cómo te vas a poner de novia con un chico que se pasa más tiempo con otra?—" miró a Riko con odio en los ojos "— ¡Puta!—" _Recordar ese incidente no era bueno para nadie de la habitación. La chica había sido suspendida, cuando se hizo pública la notificación de ello, se alego que la razón de su sanción fue por otros motivos para que Riko no sufriese más. A todo esto ninguno del equipo de basquetbol sabía de este asunto. La mayoría no se juntaba con chicas, así que del odio que ella recibía ni se dieron cuenta, _ni hablar de que alguien les dijera sobre ello._

Se hizo hora de ir a clases, por lo que se despidió de ellos. Al entrar a su aula se sintió observada de vuelta.

Hyuuga estaba sentado en su lugar, escribiendo en su cuaderno, como siempre obvio al cuchicheo y las miradas que ella recibía. Suspiró y lo saludó tratando de llamar su atención. Como respuesta recibió un gruñido. "¡Qué atento!" pensó, para luego sentarse un par de bancos adelante.

* * *

Un pequeño dramita para variar...


	8. Kagami, Cocinar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**#008 Kagami, Cocinar**

Haciendo unos encargos como vice-presidenta, Riko aprovecho para pasear fuera del aula en hora de clases. Por fin hoy volvían las prácticas. Tenía un menú nuevo listo para estrenar. Caminando por el primer piso mirando hacia los salones sin ser vista, se detuvo en un aula especial. Economía domestica. El aula era como una cocina gigante con varios hornos, piletas, mesadas y heladeras. El lugar estaba ocupado por una clase, una división de los de primer año. Leyó del pizarrón que hoy hacían panqueques. Al centro de la clase vio una cabeza que resaltaba muy obviamente del resto. Pelo rojo. Kagami Taiga. Parado enfrente de una mesada batiendo a mano mezcla para panqueques, con mucha facilidad. _¡Suertudo, a él si le salía cocinar!_

Vestido con su uniforme, un delantal azul con bolsillos a los costados y un pañuelo en la cabeza. _¡Era la imagen de una típica ama de casa del país! _El chico dejó de batir para romper dos huevos, con una mano y lanzar las cascaras al tarro de la basura con una precisión excelente, para el asombro de varias chicas. Tomo de vuelta el batidor manual y por quince minutos batió sin disminuir la velocidad o parar ni una sola vez. Al parecer era el único que hacia todo a mano ya que se veían batidoras eléctricas funcionando en las otras mesadas. _¡Hasta el profesor usaba máquina!_

Absorbido por su actividad no se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibía. Terminado de batir prendió una de las hornallas, puso una sartén sobre el fuego y se dispuso a cocinar la mezcla. Abstraído del resto de sus compañeros, el pelirrojo saco un plato del bajo-mesada y fue colocando los panqueques recién hechos uno por uno. Llegaron a ser unos diez o más. Ella conocía a Kagami, si el cocinaba, siempre era mucho. Le hacía honor al dicho: _"Al que le gusta comer, le gusta cocinar." _

Ni bien termino de servir los panqueques buscó un par de cubiertos para empezar a comer. Pinchando el primero se encontró con otro tenedor que se disponía a hacer lo mismo. Alzó la vista, y vio a un chico de ojos y pelo celeste. Asustado por la repentina presencia saltó.

— ¡Kuroko! ¿Desde cuándo estas acá?—lo miró sorprendido.

"Así que ahí estabas, Kuroko" pensó la entrenadora.

—Desde el principio, Kagami-kun—respondió monótonamente el jugador, también vestido con un delantal, mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de panqueque—Como siempre, cocinas excelente, Kagami-kun—

El más alto lo miraba fijamente para luego suspirar y empezar a comer él. Todavía obvio a las miradas de varias chicas del aula. Riko sabía Kagami tenía sus _"fans"_, todos ellos tenían, pero nunca se dieron cuenta.

Al parecer iban a aumentar con creces. Ya tenía bastante con las actuales, _¿¡más todavía!?_

Kagami, el hombre ideal (temporalmente al menos) en el aula, seguía comiendo. Riko no era tonta, los chicos, para nada eran feos, no los miraba con esas intenciones, pero tampoco era ciega. Ni el resto de la población femenina del colegio. _¡Tsuchida hasta tenia novia!_

Ella no podía hacer magia, el acoso de las chicas que le pedían su número era cansador, eran pocas hasta ahora, pero no sabía si podría con más. Por suerte no eran agresivas ni la insultaban, solo le preguntaban el número del chico hasta hartarla. _¡No podían entender que como entrenadora no podía dar esa información a nadie!_

Rogaba para que no aumentaran tanto y que no fueran agresivas. _¡Maldito Kagami y su habilidad para la cocina! ¡Por qué tenían que estar tan buscados los hombres que saben cocinar!_

**_Sabía muy bien porque._**

* * *

Doble hoy :)

Espero que le guste, comenten por favor!


	9. I want candy!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**#009 I want candy!**

Un día como otros, sol radiante, un par de nubes. _Nada nuevo bajo el sol._ No para Seirin. Dentro del gimnasio todo el club de baloncesto miraba a la entrenadora con miedo. _Mucho miedo. _Pequeña en estatura comparada a ellos, la chica era terrorífica, _ellos_ se sentían más pequeños que ella en ese momento. Pálidos a más no poder, miraron al causante de este desastre, una bolsa de caramelos abierta y vacía, o eso pareciera. La bolsa tenía algo escrito además de su etiqueta propia. Arriba de la marca, con letras grandes y negras decía el nombre del propietario del objeto. **Kiyoshi Teppei. **

Todo esto comenzó unos cinco minutos atrás, mientras estaban en el salón del club. El último terminaba de cambiarse: nómbrense, Kagami, llegó tarde por limpiar su salón. Tratando en vano de bajar su pizarra de encima de los casilleros, Riko se estiraba, en punta de pies. _¿Cómo llegó ahí la pizarra? _Nunca lo sabría. Suspirando se dió por vencida.

— Entrenadora, ¿Cuánto se va a demorar?—se oyó una voz detrás de la chica. Se dio vuelta para ver al pelirrojo sonriendo de forma burlona—Si quiere le ayudo—le dijo con un dejo de gracia.

Riko lo miró irritada, no iba a pedirle ayuda. _Nunca._ "¡Kagamidiota!" pensó. Volviéndose a los casilleros otra vez, poniéndose en punta de pies trató nuevamente en vano de alcanzar el elemento deseado. Hasta que el brazo del chico pasó por su rango de visión para llegar a la pizarra fácilmente. No sin antes tirar accidentalmente un objeto que había al lado. El objeto era una bolsa de caramelos, la cual cayó en forma de que la abertura quedase en la cara de la chica. Rápidamente de ella empezaron a salir insectos; hormigas y cucarachas. Riko se sacudió, tirando la bolsa al piso mientras soltaba un grito de susto. _¡Qué asco!_

— ¡Entrenadora!—Kagami, se había asustado por el grito y los bichos, la miro preocupado.

—Estoy bien, _supongo_—suspiro y observó la bolsa—Igual, eso fue asqueroso—dijo con asco.

La bolsa llena de polvo, parecía haber estado abierta en ese lugar por un tiempo bastante largo, produciendo que se llenara de insectos. Solo había una persona en el club que comía caramelos en tal cantidad. Poniéndose roja del enojo, Riko volteó para mirar al jugador dándole una sonrisa aterradora. En ese instante el chico supo que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, _para ninguno de ellos._

—En cinco minutos quiero que se reúnan a un lado de la cancha—ella dijo en un tono dulce—_Todos_—enfatizó.

Pálido y sin decir una sola palabra de queja el pelirrojo salió del lugar para informar al resto del equipo. Cuando los otros chicos lo vieron entrar pálido como un fantasma, se preocuparon.

—Kagami, ¿Qué demonios pasó que demoraste tanto?—dijo Hyūga Junpei, el capitán. El número diez miró al pelinegro con sus ojos llenos de miedo.

—La entrenadora quiere que nos juntemos a un lado de la cancha en cinco minutos—dijo con pesar.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Kagami-kun?—se oyó la voz monótona de la sombra.

— ¡No hice nada!—se defendió. El resto del quipo lo observó mientras se reunía en el lugar esperando a la entrenadora.

—Maa, maa, cálmense, no creo que Kagami-kun haya hecho algo malo—dijo Kiyoshi—Sigamos practicando o Riko nos mata, ¡Vamos a divertirno~s!—concluyó sonriendo el chico de segundo año. Kagami dudó si después de hoy si Kiyoshi volvería a sonreír.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del club, Riko, tomaba con la punta de los dedos la bolsa del piso, tratando de no tocarla demasiado. Saliendo del lugar, no sin antes cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la cancha. Al llegar observó a todos atentamente.

—Vengan—dijo dulcemente, escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de varios—Hagan una hilera—obedecieron sin chistar.

— ¿Q-que o-ocurre en-trenadora?—tartamudeó Izuki. Como respuesta a la pregunta la chica dejo caer la bolsa al piso, de forma que se viera el nombre de su dueño.

—Esto pasa—sonrió, para luego aplastar la bolsa con el pie, provocando que salieran insectos de ella—Esto cayó en mi cara—dijo irritada. Todos palidecieron al ver las cucarachas y hormigas. Miraron al dueño de la bolsa.

—Entonces, ¿Teppei?—el chico la miro sonriendo nerviosamente— ¿Qué paso?—

—Riko-o lo pu-puedo expli-plicar—se trató de defender el aludido.

— ¿Y bien?—ella estaba expectante—Tenés diez segundos—

—Eh, lo-lo que-e pasa es que…—le fallaban las palabras.

—ocho, siete, seis…—seguía la cuenta regresiva— ¿Preferís saber el castigo ahora o más tarde?—la sonrisa aterradora siempre presente. El jugador tragó saliva, no se iba a salvar.

—Ahor-a, por fa-favor—logró decir.

—Bien como somos un buen equipo y hay que compartir todo lo bueno y o malo, así que _todos_—hizo énfasis en la última palabra—van a realizar el menú quince veces, después que limpien el salón del club, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si hay mas hormigas y cucarachas?—temblaron—Claro, después de matar las de la bolsa y encerar el piso de acá—nadie se atrevió a quejarse, mientras ella dio media vuelta y se marchaba. Iba a ser un día largo. Koganei todavía pálido, suspiro.

—Me pregunto, ¿morir juntos nos convierte en un buen equipo?—varios miraron al de cara gatuna.

—Si—se oyó la voz femenina de la entrenadora. "¡Demonios nos escuchó!" pensaron.

_No se dijo más nada. Todos se pusieron a trabajar._

* * *

¿Kagami esta muy Occ? Espero que le agrade este capi!


	10. El sonido del silencio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**#010 El sonido del silencio**

Riko jamás tuvo problemas para comunicarse con nadie. Directa, concisa y honesta, así era ella, siempre, desde pequeña. Lo que lo gustase o estuviese en desacuerdo lo hacía notar. Al formar parte de Seirin como vicepresidenta y entrenadora, _tenía_ que hacerse oír. Conociendo a cada uno de los chicos del equipo supo en que tono hablarle a cada uno; gritando casi constantemente a Kagami, retando a Izuki por sus chistes (Hyūga cooperaba en esta labor), entre otros. Pero el enigma que era Mitobe Rinnosuke la desconcertaba. Cuando lo conoció, el chico estaba escondido detrás de su amigo, Koganei Shinji, quien era más bajo que el pelinegro, siendo un escondite/escudo bastante malo. Cuando se presentaron y Koganei habló por ambos no le sorprendió tanto, siempre hay alguien tímido que necesita de un amigo al principio, pero después de meses, eso ya era problemático.

Una tarde después de practicar, Riko lo llamó desde la silla donde estaba sentada a un costado de la cancha. Los demás siguieron tomando agua y quejándose como de costumbre, no era raro que ella los llamara de forma individual.

—Mitobe-kun, ven un momento—el chico la observó para luego mirar a su traductor/interprete pidiéndole que lo acompañara—tengo algo de qué hablarte—al ver acercarse a ambos chicos añadió—no hace falta que Koganei-kun te acompañe.—

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Mitobe se estremeció. _¿Que era tan importante que ni Koganei podía escuchar sobre ello? _Suspirando el pelinegro asintió y siguió viaje hasta donde estaba la chica.

—Vamos, Mitobe-kun, acompáñame hablaremos en otro lado—la chica miró al resto del equipo que se había dejado de quejar para pasar a observar a ambos con curiosidad—_Solos_—enfatizó, lo cual hizo que los chicos volvieran a sus actividades correspondientes. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la escuela donde nadie los viese o escuchase. Riko miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de su privacidad. Miró al chico a los ojos, quién le respondió con una mirada dudosa.

—Mitobe-kun, tenemos que hablar sobre un problema, ¿Sabes cuál puede ser?—el chico negó con la cabeza haciendo que ella suspirara—Los profesores me han comentado que tienen problemas para comunicarse con vos durante las horas de clase, cuando Koganei-kun no está presente. Me pidieron que lo hablara con vos. Hay quienes creen que te están molestando y por eso no hablas—

—…—

—Sí, ya sé que sos tímido, pero algún día vas a tener que decir algo—

—…—

— ¡No lo podes evitar por siempre! ¡Hay quienes creen que sos mudo! ¡Hasta me recomendaron una escuela para mudos y que hablaras con tu familia de asistir ahí!—

—¿¡!?—

—Ya sé, ya sé, les dije que no eras mudo y que tampoco te molestaban. No lo hacen, ¿no?—preguntó la chica dubitativa.

—…—el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, porque les daría un paliza—sonrió maliciosamente.

—…—el chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mitobe-kun, ¿Hay algún problema por el cual no hablas?—lo miró preocupado—Podes contarme lo que sea, para eso estoy—

—…—

—Hay veces que no te entiendo, ¿Por qué no hablas?—él, le pidió disculpas con la mirada—En serio, no te entiendo…—suspiró—pero… al no hablar, escuchas mas—le sonrió a su compañero—seré tu voz ante los profesores, les diré que no tienes problemas, sólo no te gusta hablar y que tenés amigos que te quieren como sos. Después de todo, es cierto. Sos importante para todos en el equipo—

—…—el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sabes, sos muy elocuente con las palabras—rió—Vamos, nos están esperando—empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

—…—miró la espalda de la chica mientras se alejaba y en voz baja, casi inaudible dijo—…Gracias, entrenadora…—en ese momento Riko oyó un susurro en el viento. Sonrió y siguió con su camino. Mitobe la alcanzó al poco tiempo y entraron juntos al gimnasio, donde el resto de los chicos los esperaban.

* * *

Adoro a Mitobe no habla pero sabe escuchar. :) Lean y comenten!


End file.
